Exercise and other athletic activities are no longer only carried out during the daylight hours. It is now common for many people to exercise or engage in athletics either early in the morning or later in the evening for a variety of reasons. For example, many people are unable to engage in such activities during the daytime due, in large part, to their work and/or school schedule. Additionally, some may prefer to exercise or participate in athletics during the early morning or later evening hours, when the temperature is cooler and more comfortable.
A drawback to engaging in such activities during non-daylight hours is the low light conditions associated with early morning and evening hours, which ultimately results in low visibility. This can be particularly problematic in certain activities, such as team sports, which require high visibility during gameplay. For example, in team based sports, players are divided up into two or more teams. As such, jerseys are assigned to separate teams to distinguish one team from another. However, in low visibility conditions, such as in the evening, it may be particularly difficult for players to discern between a team member and an opponent. Accordingly, certain activities in the evening generally require an artificially lighted playing surface. However, it may be difficult for some to find access to lighted fields, resulting in the inability for some to participate in athletic activities during the evening hours.